


Stop Hogging The Blankets

by wonhao enthusiast (douwunjpg)



Series: Wonhao Drabbles [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blankets, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, one shots, pls support wonhao, wonhao need more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douwunjpg/pseuds/wonhao%20enthusiast
Summary: in which minghao hogs the blankets at night.





	Stop Hogging The Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. constructive criticism is always appreciated  
> 2\. soft times i guess

wonwoo frowned as he felt the cold air hit him hard. he vaguely remembered minghao suggesting that they keep the window open at night for fresher air. currently he was strongly regretting saying yes. he woke up slightly and tried to feel around for the blanket. he frowned and tried to open his heavy eyes only to find that minghao was cocooned in all the blankets smiling smugly in his sleep probably on purpose to annoy wonwoo. he huffed and tried to tug an open spot so he could slip in and be warm as well. sadly minghao had a tight grip even in his sleep and it didn't help that he looked smugger now. wonwoo grumbled under his breath and pulled harder earning an annoyed groan from the younger boy. he mumbled something incoherent in his sleep then rolled over onto his stomach. wonwoo visibly deflated as his chances of getting warm tonight were decreasing greatly. he got off the bed and shuffled his way to the window before closing it. he hoped that that would make a difference as he crawled back into bed and tried to sleep. minutes later he woke up again shivering, the cold wind was still lingering in the room. he was cranky, grumpy, and cold, all he wanted was to be warm and sleep. so yet again he tried to tug the blanket except he tugged too hard and almost sent minghao tumbling off the bed if he hadn't caught him. the younger boy's eyes flashed open as he emitted a whine.

"wonuuu why are you awake?" he slurred tiredly and rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of wonwoo's hoodie he had worn to bed. wonwoo restrained his desire to grumble opting to reply with as much calmness as possible.

"because you fucking hogged all the blankets," he complained throwing his restraint out the window with a visible involuntary pout on his lips. minghao simply cackled sleepily and raised his arm up offering a way into the cocoon he'd created in his sleep. without a second thought wonwoo curled up next to him, tangling his legs with the dancer's toned ones. 

"better now?" minghao snickered and wrapped his arms around wonwoo's waist, shoving his head under the his chin before falling back asleep. wonwoo sighed already used to minghao invading his space all the time, not that he was complaining. content with the warmth he was surrounded in, wonwoo was lulled to sleep by the sound of minghao's breathing.


End file.
